Evanish
by jelly-bae
Summary: she was born in a different time but needed in another. everything went according to plan her whole life and it all lead to this moment, with people shes never met and shouldn't have met, if she were anyone else but herself. Jane was born in the 21st century but she wasn't meant to remain there. she was meant to go back. CielxOC SebastianxOC
1. we shouldn't be up here

**Hello, guys! :D its Jelly ^.^ i haven't written in a while... its been about three and a half years...BUT I'M BACK AND A LITTLE RUSTEYYY! :'D so please you guys... have some mercy and hear me out with this story. its been on my mind for the longest time and i finally got back into watching my anime again (I've been deprived for a really long time) and i decided i would finally put my thoughts in words again :) but as i have said before I'm a little rusty and I'm a bit awkward with my writing in consequence for not writing in a while. I'm trying to get better and have everything flow nicely. help is much appreciated and constructive criticism is always appreciated. the next chapter is where the fun starts but chapter is very important. read carefully and take note of anything you find odd.**

* * *

"we shouldn't be up here, Claire." Jane said to her older sister who was already up the attic stairs, unlocking the door.

"shush, it has to be around here somewhere..." Claire said, opening the door into the musty old attic and stepping inside, Jane followed suit, reluctantly. "here," Claire began "take this flash light and look over in that tea chest over there, ill go check the cup boards on the other end."

without any protest, because she wouldn't win, Jane took Claire's extra flashlight and turned it on, descending out to the east end of the giant mansion's attic. it suddenly felt unnaturally cold on Jane's side of the attic, so cold she could see her breath. odd that, considering it was the middle of June in the UK.

"hey, Claire." Jane called out to her older sister who was examining old cupboards on the other end of the attic with no luck "yeah?" she called back, light frustration in her tone. Jane licked her lips and continued walking over to the tea chest that sat on a giant, abandoned wooden desk at the corner of the attic "do you feel cold?" she called out watching her step as she got closer and closer to the desk. Jane now felt goosebumps form on her arms and legs and the hair on the back of her neck stand up automatically. "no, its pretty stuffy up here...I'm actually getting pretty sweaty.." Claire answered as she went deeper into the west end of the attic to further her search.

Jane finally reached the giant wooden desk that held the ancient tea chest, the desk was giant and dust covered, nothing too special, except that the desk was over 100 years old.

the tea chest however, was breath taking, Jane set the flash light face-up on the side of the desk to allow light to illuminate the entire wing while she dusted off the beautiful ancient box.

With her hand, Jane gently pushed away the gathered dirt and debris from the top of the tea chest and blew off the excess revealing exquisite and delicately hand painted designs of vines and flowers along the whole box. Jane caressed the top of the box, feeling the designs with her fingertips, admiring the box before putting both her hands on it and lifting the top open, which, to her surprise, was locked.

Jane gasped then raised a quizzical brow at the box "...its locked." she blinked, setting her hands on either side of the chest, examining the box further. the gold key hole glinted in the the light of the flash light, Jane bent down to get a closer look and traced her fingers over it pensively "hmmmm... where is your key?" she asked it, of course not hoping for a real reply. the girl smiled at the box, blowing a short gust of air from her nose before she straightened up again. the coldness of the area seemed to have had intensified with time and now Jane had to bid farewell to her freshly shaved legs and had to say hello to stubble.

Jane crossed her arms and began to turn around until an odd noise made her freeze in her tracks. **sssk-thump, s**he heard the sound of a small piece of metal hit wood somewhere behind the giant mahogany desk that made her shiver. there was dead silence for a moment and Jane's heart felt as if it would jump out of her chest. Jane swallowed her fear and faced the desk again with confusion taking over her delicate features. she shined the light over the desk but everything seemed in order. Jane tried to open the box once more but it was still locked, leaving her feeling silly.

suddenly, she heard the sound again **sssk...ssk-thump** the sound had come from one of the drawers on the other side of the desk. Jane's hand flew to her mouth, 'what is moving in there?' she thought tremulously as her flash light began to shake in her hand so violently that she hand to steady it by holding it with both hands.

Jane couldn't explain it, but aside from being terrified, she felt an odd force wash over her, enticing her towards the back of the desk. her feet began to move against her will, or by her own will? she couldn't tell, but she was scared.

the back of the desk was not very impressive either, just your standard 7 drawer desk all complete with brass handles, but which one of them had the noise come from? Jane was scared to open any of them, but the unknown always drove her crazy. with a shaky hand, Jane gripped the brass handle of the center cabinet and slid it open, quickly shining the light inside to inspect its contents, if any. 'empty' she thought as she examined the hollow drawer, releasing a breath of relief.

the cold was begging to get unbearable, Jane hurried up. 'next drawer' she thought taking a deep breath and reaching for the drawer beside the middle drawer, this one was slightly jammed but with a few pulls, she managed to have it roughly slide out. Jane shined the light inside and sighed again "also empty." she whispered, disappointed.

'maybe they're all empty...' she murmured, kneeling down and running her fingers over all the drawers, examining each and every one of them. Jane licked her lips once more as she reached for the next drawer and pulled it open, this time she gasped. 'huh..." she squinted her eyes inside before shining the flash light over the open drawer. A small stack of white rectangles lay spread about inside the drawer. They almost looked like... Old photographs laying face down.

A sudden gust of air washed over Jane causing wisps of her short black hair to fall over her face and tickle her nose. Jane stared at the rectangles for a long moment before she finally put the flashlight between her teeth to reach in with both hands to gently gather them and bring them closer to examine them. She turned the pile over in her hands and her eyes widened slightly, Jane had guessed it right, they were definitely photographs.

They appeared to be ancient, 4 photographs in all. The photos depicted various scenes, one photograph was of the front of the mansion during a sunny afternoon, so it appeared by the glare in the black and white photograph assumed to be from the sun hitting the lens.

The second picture was a cheerful picture of a group of 5 in front of the house, smiling and making funny faces. On the right, was a short young lady with really thick glasses and pony tails giving the camera a sweet smile; next to her was a tall, strong-looking white man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth flexing a muscle; beside him was a sweet looking light haired boy with his hair pinned back; next a tall man with what appeared to be long gray hair, wearing a suit and his tongue sticking out and the final person, at the far left, was what appeared to have been the butler.

Jane studied the butler in particular, shifting her head to the side as she looked at the picture more carefully. The man was very tall, very handsome, white skin and jet black hair as dark as her own, calm stare, but something was unnatural about him, his poise and his stare was not normal... It was too perfect.

Jane gulped in intimidation and quickly shuffled to the next photograph, this one was in what appeared to have been a private study, it was a room with a giant mahogany desk and behind it was a boy, no younger than Jane, he was with the unnatural looking butler who stood beside him with a faint smile on his lips. The boy looked to have been working on papers and was interrupted because his elbow rested on the desk and he had his cheek on his fist, his face revealed mild frustration, however Jane found it amusing and smiled.

She noticed the boy wore an eye patch, Jane's cheeks suddenly became warm as she stared at the boy, because she also couldn't help noticing it made him look pretty handsome as well.

Clearing her throat in embarrassment because of her checking an old dead guy out, she shuffled to the following picture, it was an even older picture than the rest, containing a couple who looked very much in love, a beautiful blonde woman with gorgeous eyes accompanied by a very handsome-looking man with darker hair. they were smiling and you could feel the love they had for each other so vividly. Jane stared at the picture in awe for a long moment, admiring the beautiful couple. 'i want that one day..' she thought as she traced her fingers over the delicate old picture with a faint smile then gently put it behind the small stack.

the fourth and final photograph caused Jane to gasp in confusion. at first, the photograph appeared to be just a blacked out photograph which was odd enough even as itself, but as Jane concentrated on the picture she could tell there was something beyond it, but she couldn't make out exactly what it was.

Jane scratched her head at the photograph witch a grimace, she hated the unknown, she needed to know, but for know, it was useless and she had to find that map. she sighed in defeat and gently patted the pictures together and in order, setting the old photographs back in the drawer and closing it quietly.

Jane and took the flashlight in her hand again but stayed on her knees for a moment in thought before she heard a sound that made her jump with a yelp, it was the same noise from before only louder **ssk-thump **and it came from the drawer just under the one which held the photographs. Jane watched the drawer in horror as she covered her mouth to keep from screaming. there was silence but not for long, the noise came back **ssk...ssk..ssk-thump. **Jane felt like fainting but she just knelled there, frozen with the flashlight shining on the drawer shakily. it didn't stop and Jane felt as if she was going to pee herself.

but then that feeling came over her again... enticing her towards the drawer. against her will, or by her own will? she removed her dainty and shaky hand from her mouth and began reaching for the drawer, she felt the handle vibrate with the sound it was making, Jane's eyes rolled back briefly 'oh yeah, i'm about to pee myself' she though before she gripped the handle with all her might 'on the count of three..' she thought in her head as she squeased her eyes shut and took in a shaky breath.

'three!' she thought and she slid the drawer open firmly being careful not to rip the drawer off its 'rolly things' she heard a sound much like small flapping wings heading upwards that sent Jane's eyes to shoot open and look towards the sound, she shined her flashlight to the ceiling and searched around like mad until she caught sight of a small black figure on one of the wooden beams of the attic. it was a small black bird with a golden beak... a Blackbird. Jane stared at the small bird in awe in its perch, she cocked her head to the side in wonder "hello" she called out to it and as if it could understand her, it started to sing, it sang for about 10 seconds before it flew away to the west where Claire was.

Jane hadn't realized her mouth was open until one of the birds feathers landed on her lip and she almost (but didn't) in hailed it.

After plucking the feather off on her lip Jane noticed a glint of gold coming from the open drawer when she shifted her flashlight in her hand. her heart stopped and her vision snapped towards the source of the glint. her breath caught in her throat from excitement, it was a key. it matched the gold color of the tea chest exactly. 'it has to be it!' she thought excitedly preparing to reach for it.

Just before she could acquire the key, she was startled by her sisters voice calling for her "Jane!" Claire shouted, Jane let out a high pitch shriek and jumped about 12ft in the air from total shock , her heart almost jumped out of her throat. she narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, red creeping up on her cheeks from embarrassment at her startled reaction, but her sister didn't seem to have cared.

"what!?" Jane shouted back at her sister who was grinning and jumping up and down in victory by the attic exit "i fount it!" she shouted with pride waving around a rolled up piece of paper enthusiastically. Jane raised an eyebrow. "now come on we shouldn't be up here!" she shouted with a grin so big her eyes were closed as she waited for Jane by the open door.

Jane looked at the golden key then back to her sister then sighed "okay..." she said and began walking towards her sister who held the door open for her, Jane got out first then Claire followed suit.

* * *

**if you got this far, i thank you with all my heart! chapter 2 will be coming in a heart beat! let me know what you think and if you think anything is going on. ^.^**


	2. what is life?

**chapter two! ^.^ weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! oh and**** thank you so much for those few people who Favorited and also thank you to my one review from **I'mNotYourAverageItalianChick** , although one worded, it still meant a lot 3 ^.^ small chapter~**

* * *

The night was blissfully silent and the only thing audible were the crickets chirping outside the mansion, in the garden. Jane stood by the open window and admired the backyard as she hugged herself in her towel, the warm evening air felt cold on her damp skin and smelled of lilies and fresh cut grass which she loved.

Jane traced her fingers along the window sill absentmindedly as she began to think about what happened in the attic earlier, she had been thinking about it all evening and nothing else, as hard as she tried to keep a conversation going with her sister or grandma, Jane would only be thinking about the supernatural- looking Butler and that handsome boy from the photographs. Jane let out a frustrated sigh, concentrating harder on the pattern she was making on the wooden sill. She just couldn't help but feel as if...she would meet them soon. Jane gulped, knowing that that was impossible seeing as they were dead but that didn't stop her from thinking it.

The girl in the towel sniffed and shook her head. "yeah right..." she muttered to herself shrugging a shoulder, still tracing the window sill, but the the thought still remained and it made Jane continue to wonder. She had never felt like that before, she had seen old photographs of all kinds throughout her life, family photos, photos in museums, but she never felt as if she_ knew_ anyone from them let alone would _meet them?_

She felt stupid. Jane closed the windows and retreated back to her bed where her luggage had been left for her and she unzipped the largest bag open, taking out the first t-shirt and spandex shorts she could find, apparently her white cotton 'Disney' shirt from when she was 6 and bright red spandex appeared to have been the winners. and next was the random choosing of the under wear (exciting).

Jane let the towel fall to the floor and as fast as it had happened, the room turned ice cold again, just like in the attic. Jane's eyes widened for a brief moment then returned to normal. she could see her breath again and goosebumps enveloped her whole body.'its probably the air-conditioning..' Jane thought as she brought her hands to her mouth and began to blow on them in attempt to warm them.

Jane began to walk about the room tying to see where the source of the cold was coming from when she caught sight of something in the corner of her eye that made her heart stop and her hands to fly up to her mouth. outside her window was a blackbird just staring at her.

Jane stared at the small bird outside her window with wide eyes, wondering if it was the same bird from earlier. The bird just waited there patiently flapping its wings now and then as it looked at her. Jane dropped her hands from her mouth, slowly crossing them over her chest as she tilted her head at the bird. Was it waiting for her to let it in? Jane thought for a long moment before looking over to her bed where her clothes were, then back to the blackbird who was still waiting.

"wait right there." Jane said, pointing a finger at the the bird as she quickly scampered to the bed and slid on her t-shirt and spandex, then ran back to the window as quickly as possible.

But in the blink of an eye, the bird was gone, it had vanished into a puff of smoke. Jane jolted to a stop, confusion washed over her face as she stared at the window ahead. She was speechless. who wouldn't be if a bird who was patiently waiting to be_ let in_ just vanished into_ thin air_. As if the first reason wasn't already reason enough to wonder if you were completely insane.

Jane licked her lips and shook her head, still staring at the window in complete shock "nu-uh..." was all she said before she darted towards the window and began to unhinge it as quickly as she could. She noticed something laying in the spot where the bird had been standing before it had disappeared. It appeared to be a small piece of folded white fabric.

Jane opened the window and examined the neatly folded fabric from where it stood, it was bright, white silk, no smaller than a handkerchief. The eerie little bundle just glinted in the moonlight, waiting to be taken. Jane stared at the silk for a moment, hesitantly "is it just me or is this evening getting weirder and weirder?" she murmured to herself before sighing and reaching out to grab the small folded fabric with her thumb and index finger. The folded fabric felt heavier than it looked, as if there was something wrapped inside.

Jane felt the bundle with her thumbs thoughtfully as she walked to the edge of her bed to sit down, trying to see if she could make out what the object inside was before actually un-wrapping it however she had no luck. She let herself fall stomach-first on her bed and pensively held out the little bundle in front of her then began to unwrap it as carefully and as slowly as possible.

As she began to unwrap the handkerchief, the smell of spearmint and tea began to leak out from inside of it which drove Jane crazy and had her feeling like she just wanted to lay down with the handkerchief on her face for a few hours, but suddenly, Jane's weak-at-the-knees grin turned into shock as she stared at the contents in the handkerchief. She couldn't believe her eyes as she reached in for the small golden object before her. It was the key from the attic.

The key glinted furiously in Jane's hand as she held it up to her face. The key was glossy gold, practically new, but it had to be very old judging by its design. It was a slim key with a long neck, and the groves on the key were really complex. At the top of the key, the handle, had what appeared to be two eagles, each with one wing spread on either side of the key, a shield in the middle of the birds and finally a small crown at the very top of it all.

Jane ran her fingers over the top of the key, studying the handle carefully. was this key the key that opened the old tea chest in the attic? 'it has to be' Jane thought, slapping the key on her palm. judging by the events prior to that moment, apparently the universe was calling on her to go and open that tea chest. Jane bit her lip and let out a short laugh "this isn't happening." she said, rolling over on her back and putting the white cloth on her face, taking in a giant whiff then releasing it.

"This is too weird...even for_ me_." she said with a yawn, pulling the key to her chest. she felt tired now, which was odd because just a few minutes ago she felt as if she could even pull an all-nighter watching movies by herself, but now, keeping her eyes open was just as hard as lifting 1000lb weights.

the room suddenly became dim and from under the handkerchief, Jane could hear someone open her door then close it behind them. Jane felt herself begin to panic but she couldn't manage to move, she felt paralyzed and her eyelids began closing against her own will, or not? in a matter of seconds everything went black, the last thing she recollected was that she was freezing.

* * *

**oh em gee. what just happened?! stay tuned to find out.**


	3. follow the bright

**okay you guys, i was so ready to quit writing this story because you know why? yesterday i had written this whole chaper which took me 3 HOURS (because i still suck at writing and making everything flow and blend seamlessly) and ya know what? :D i accidentally pressed the "back" button on my lap top, forgetting to save my work and it erased everything :D just. like. that :D... this was my face when it happened ... :'D **

**I shed womanly tears that day... but thanks to my two new reviews and 3 more favorites i manned up and rewrote it ^.^ thankyou so much you guys, again, because your reviews mean a lot to me and so do fovorites :) **

**now ladies and... just ladies i guess because this is a romance story, but if gentlemen are present then you too! :D i present to you, CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

Jane felt her eyes begin to open and her body regain control again. she let out a breath as she rolled her head over to look at the alarm clock on the bed-side table which read 12:00 am in bright red, Jane grimaced "oh poop... devil's hour" she groaned, sitting up to look about the room. The room was dark, but not really, the moonlight coming in from the window was extremely bright, she could see everything in her room perfectly.

Jane shifted her gaze towards the window, never in her life had she seen the moon as giant as it was that night.

As Jane got up from her bed, she felt something slide down from her stomach and fall on the floor with a loud **clink! **its was the gold key, laying on the cold wooden floor right by her foot. she had forgotten all about the key, until now.

Without hesitation, Jane bent down and snatched the key up from the floor, but something was different about it now. The gold key was beginning to glow in her palm, not from the moonlight, but as if it was glowing from the inside.

The small key looked like it was filled with... molten gold. To make things even more strange, the key was cold to the touch, which confused Jane more then she already was. Suddenly, Her heart rate accelerated inside her chest although she didn't know why. Jane gripped the gold key in her hand which sent a gold glow to ripple up her arm and through her body, but she felt nothing. Her heart beat was so loud that it began to echo around the room.

From under her, Jane noticed something change in the floor. She shifted her gaze away from the small glowing key, to the wooden floorboards beneath her. The brown of the wood began to...glow, just like the key. Before Jane knew it, more boards began to glow a fiery-brown hue, but she also noticed that not all of the floor boards were changing, only certain ones, they were creating a path, leading to the wooden double doors of her room, which was also beginning to glow from within.

Jane didn't hesitate, as if she knew no harm would come to her, she took a step forward onto the first glowing floor board. she was right, she felt no change on her bare feet.

With every step, the floor would make an odd sound as she made her way to the double doors ahead, every floor board she would step on, made a ticking sound, much like an old clock would make. Jane closed the doors of her room behind her gently, and when she turned round she was greeted by a whole new path. The green carpet in the dark hallway began to glow beneath her, but only the carpet leading to the east. The hallway was much quieter than the bedroom, the only thing audible now was the sound of her steady breaths, whispering through the hallway.

Without any time to waste, Jane started down to the east part of the dark, dreary hallway. Her mind began wander as she followed the path tentatively, there was a few things Jane was beginning to find odd. The first oddity; was that the house was too dark and it felt almost as if she was the only one inside. The second oddity was that aside from the house feeling vacant, she felt as if she was being _watched _somehow. Jane's eyes searched her surroundings but she was completely alone.

The glowing carpet path lead Jane exactly where she figured it would. The attic door was just now beginning to glow as she neared it and that enticing feeling overcame her senses once again, begging her to open the door. With a steady hand, jane gripped the glowing brass door handle turning it firmly and pushing it in, the door opened smooth and silently.

The attic looked just as it was left a few hours ago. The giant moon was visible from the small rounded windows above her, thick moon light pooled in, iluminating the attic. dusty floorboards began to glow beneath her. Leading her to the old desk at the east end of the attic. This was it. Her heart beat began to echo around the room again, getting louder every step she took towards the old mahogany desk and tea chest.

When Jane made it to the desk, she noticed a white rectangle rested on top of the tea chest face down, without having to think about it, Jane already knew exactly what the rectangle was, It was one of the photographs from earlier.

Jane had a strange feeling about the photograph as she looked at the white rectangle, feeling as if she shouldn't look at it, but she reached for it anyway, turning it over slowly before it reached her face.

Jane gasped , scanning the photograph closely, The picture in her hand was one she had never seen before, the scene depicted 3 figures standing side by side in what appeared to be the main entrance of the house. Starting from the left of the row figures, was the unnatural looking butler, standing perfectly poised with his cool-calm stare, he had one hand behind his back and the other on his chest. Beside the butler, was the young boy around the same age as Jane,the one she had seen in athe previous photos, he stood just the same as his butler except his face arms were at his sides and he wore no eye-patch, revealing an odd design on his iris which had a noticeable aura coming from it.

The third and final figure, was of a girl, shorter than the two others in the photograph, she had very pale skin, mid- length jet-black hair with straight bangs, and giant onyx eyes.. Jane's breath caught in her throat. The girl in the picture resembled herself almost exactly, right down to the scar on her left eyebrow..

The girl shared the same expression as the other two figures beside her, a calm and cool stare. Jane breathed deeply as she studied the picture in her hand more carefully, she licked her lips not breaking her gaze from the girl in the picture. 'it cant be me...' Jane thought "…she doesn't look human.." she whispered shaking her head slowly before throwing the monochrome photograph to the ground with all her might.

Before the rectangle hit the ground, it disappeared into a puff smoke and dissipated into the air without a trace, Jane felt instant relief wash over her as she saw the photo evaporate before her eyes, knowing the picture didn't exist anymore made her feel calm again. Jane let out a whispery sigh of relief and ran her fingers through her hair realizing she was still clutching the key in her hand.

The key seemed to have been glowing even brighter now. Without another thought, Jane shifted her gaze back to the box beside her. The floral designs began to light up one by one, one flower's light bleeding into another. The golden keyhole at the center of the chest began to glow a violent neon yellow before Jane's eyes. This was it, Jane thought. the key in her hands felt as if it would turn animated and jump inside the keyhole its self if she wasn't quick enough.

Jane turned the key slowly in its lock until she heard it unlatch, the sound echoed around the room for a moment before everything became quiet, all the noise in the world was gone. Jane lifted a hesitant hand close to her chest before reaching over with both arms and gripping the sides of the top as gently as she could. Jane felt her stomach flop as she readied herself to lift the lid.

The lid made no sound and lifted smoother than Jane expected. The contents inside the box startled Jane. The tea chest had been hollowed out and lined with a dark blue-velvet fabric making it appear like a jewelry box, but inside the box wasn't jewelry.

Inside the box was a broken hourglass with a gold plated base. The red sand that had been inside it was still pouring out of it. as if it had just been broken. Jane began to panic, not remembering ever knocking the box down or moving harshly or even hearing a crash. Suddenly the box closed and the floor disappeared beneath her.

**beep_ beep_ beep _beep**

Jane jolted up from her bed in a cold sweat...

* * *

.**...oh mer gerd... that was a dream?**** what?! is Jane on shroooooms? lol looks like it eh? well well find out soon enough! next chapter should be up later tonight followed by the next right after because I'm actually working on chapter 5 right this second. so it should go faster from the 4th chapter on. dont worry guys youll see your babies Ciel and Sebby next chapter ;D **

**i hope you all can excuse my fast pace writing, the first one was perfect but then it got deleted...**

**happy camping you guys.**

**reviews and constructive criticism much appreciated :) **


End file.
